1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to constant envelope for output signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Linearity may be a critical parameter in power amplifiers and mixers. For example, class A power amplifiers are used in communications systems because they are highly linear. Many manufacturers incorporate additional feed-forward paths to achieve linearity in power amplifiers. However, due to possible peaks in signal values, linearity in components such as power amplifiers can be obtained only if requirements of resources such as power supply voltages are maintained at a sufficiently high level to account for the signal peaks. Thus, the signal peaks force higher resource requirements which result in higher equipment costs. Accordingly, there is a need for new technology that can reduce resource requirements in components like power amplifiers and mixers without linearity degradation.